Advances in micro-miniaturization within the semiconductor industry in recent years have enabled biotechnologists to begin packing traditionally bulky sensing tools into smaller and smaller form factors, onto so-called biochips. Often utilizing a biochip requires liquid, gas, or other substances to be deposited and removed in a controlled sequence on or near the biochip. For example, various reagents and biological samples are flowed over the biochip in a controlled sequence to prepare the biochip, perform a measurement using the biochip, and clean the biochip for a next measurement. Manually performing this sequence is slow, error prone, and cost ineffective. Additionally, the transitioning from one measurement sample to a next measurement sample has been typically inefficient due to the steps involved in cleaning, resetting, refilling, and replacing various components. It would be desirable to develop items and techniques that are more efficient, robust, and cost-effective.